1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally pertains to loading dock shelters and more specifically to a side or head shield for such a shelter.
2. Description of Related Art
Trucks and other vehicles typically back up against a loading dock or doorway of a building to facilitate loading and unloading of the vehicle's cargo. Often a dock shelter is installed around the doorway to help shelter the area between the perimeter of the doorway and the rear of the vehicle. If left unsheltered, air gaps between the outer wall of the building and the back of the vehicle might allow the outside weather to increase the building's heating or cooling load, allow rain and snow to enter the interior of the building, or simply subject the inside dock workers to an uncomfortable draft while they service the vehicle.
Dock shelters usually include a framework that extends one to three feet outward from the face of the building wall. In some cases, pliable curtains hang from the framework and are situated to drape over the top and either side of a vehicle parked under the shelter. Such curtains are generally not self-supporting and tend to be rather limp, which can create a poor appearance. Although, functionally, such shelters may be adequate in milder climates, additional or alternate sealing may be required where weather conditions are more severe or where tighter control of environmental conditions is required.
Thus, some loading docks are provided with dock seals made of resiliently compressible foam pads. As a truck backs its trailer into the dock and against the seal, the foam pads conform to the contour of the rear edges of the trailer. Although such seals provide a very effective seal, they do have a few drawbacks when compared to dock shelters. Foam dock seals are typically more expensive than dock shelters. Seals also reduce the access opening into the trailer because the foam pads overlap the perimeter of the trailer's opening. Moreover, a foam pad usually needs a tough outer cover to protect the pad from wear and to prevent the pad from absorbing water and dirt. A cover should be tough to resist wear yet pliable to allow compression of the foam. Unfortunately, some of the toughest cover materials are not very pliable, and vise versa. So, a compromise is often needed in selecting a cover with an optimum combination of toughness and pliability.
Consequently, a need exists for a dock shelter that provides a more positive seal than current shelters, yet is more economical than conventional dock seals.